There are various means of mounting rod holders, lamps, grills, torches, umbrellas and other devices to a boat or some docks that may be made out of concrete, but in all cases the devices will have to be screwed or bolted to the boat or concrete dock. To screw or a bolt a device to a boat or concrete dock, more holes will have to be drilled thereby damaging or weakening the boat or dock and further accelerating corrosion or deterioration of the material that makes up the boat or dock.
There are also clamp on devices but often they too damage a boat or dock and most often there is no place on the boat or concrete dock to clamp, the clamp on to the device.
When using the cleat mounted channel holding device of this invention, the device is clamped to an existing cleat on the boat wherein the cleat is placed on the boat by the manufacturer of the boat and the area where the cleat is mounted, is usually reinforced to withstand greater forces such as towing or docking a boat with the cleat. The same holds true for concrete docks.